


One Born Every Minute

by rocketstar01



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketstar01/pseuds/rocketstar01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emotions are running high and food cravings even higher. This story will follow different couples throughout the intense journey of labour. It will document each thought and feeling as the mothers-to-be endure the pain of giving birth and expectant fathers' fears and future plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Born Every Minute

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on the TV documentary "One Born Every Minute", and will follow a different Tom character and different OC. This chapter is Attorney!Tom and OC Amelia.
> 
> This is desperately bad, and I hope you find the time to give me feedback so I can improve.

Amy pushed the green button on the wall, bringing the automated doors to open. She crossed the threshold to the maternity ward, clutching her overnight bag and favourite pillow. A nurse, dressed in blue scrubs, smiled at her from behind the counter.

“Hi, are you Amy?” the nurse piped up cheerily.

“Yes, Amy Hiddleston.”

“Ah, we’ve been expecting you,” the nurse, who was called Jo according to her name tag, checked a form on her clipboard. “When you called earlier, you said you were a week early, yes?”

“I am, I was caught a bit off guard,” Amy chuckled. It was true, she was caught off guard. Incredibly off guard.

 

Half an hour ago, Amy had been doing midnight yoga in the comfort of her living room (as she had been doing for the past month), when all of a sudden she felt a slight tummy ache. She passed it off as nothing and continued with the lotus position, but with her belly being quite large (after all, her OBGYN did say that her baby was a fatarse), occasionally she would have to arch her back a bit, but then she got another tummy ache, breaking her concentration and filling her with such unfathomable rage she punched a pillow and screamed until her throat was raw. Putting her Lamaze classes to god use, she took deep, calming breaths before moving to the downward dog. However, before she could get into the position properly, Amy experienced a sharp pain, almost like an invisible gremlin had her belly in a vice-like grip. Dropping to her knees and her face scrunched up like she was pushing a hard stool out, she reached for the pregnancy pamphlet on the coffee table.

When the mother-to-be is experiencing sudden sharp pains, it may by contractions…

Contractions? No, that can’t be correct, she wasn’t due until next week. This was probably just be a regular old tummy ache. Yeah, that was it, just a tummy ache. Maybe it was just gas, maybe she just needed a poo. Where was that herbal tea her mum brought her last month? That helped her a lot when she was bloated or constipated. Man, that was some good shit.

She was proven wrong, however, when she was lying on the sofa, praying for a fart and another excruciating contraction came. Okay, she was in labour. Reaching for the giant beanbag, she pulled it over to the front of the couch. Since she can’t sit up, Amy rolled over and landed on the beanbag, making sure to land on her side. After a minute of awkward flailing and excessive cursing, she finally got up on her feet and grabbed her overnight bag and favourite pillow.

This was it. Her first baby. Excitement quickly overcame her and all she wanted to do was to get to the hospital as quickly as possible. Amy couldn’t wait to give birth to her son and finally have a family. And of course, Amy was not paying attention to where she was going.

Good thing she was going to the hospital. She’s gonna need surgery on her left pinky toe after hitting it on the door.

The nurse escorted her to a vacant room. “Alright, here you are,” she checked the clipboard again. “You opted for a water birth, is that correct?”

“Yes, I did,” Amy set her overnight bag on the couch before lying down on the bed. She hugged her pillow and breathed in its familiar scent. “I feel like I forgot something.”

“Did you remember to bring clean clothes?” Nurse Jo asked.

“Yes.”

“Extra underwear?”

“My comfy virginal ones, yes.”

“Food?”

“That’s it! I forgot to bring Doritos,” Amy said.

“There are vending machines down the corridor. Are you doing this on your own?” Nurse Jo asked her.

“No, I have my…oh,” Amy then remembered what she forgot. “So that’s what I forgot,” she said to herself.”

“What’s that, love?”

“I, uh, forgot to call my husband,” Amy blushed at her silliness.

Nurse Jo chuckled. “Where is he?”

“He’s in Glasgow for work, he’s actually meant to be coming home this morning. He’s probably still driving right now,” Amy reached for her phone and searched her contacts for Tom’s number. Nurse Jo excused herself and Amy pressed call, waiting for him to pick up.

“Hello?” came his gruff, I-just-woke-up voice.

“Hi Tom! Were you sleeping?” Amy asked her husband.

“Hello darling,” she could practically hear him smiling. “No, I woke up about thirty minutes ago. I’m on the motorway now, so I’ll be home in a few hours.”

“Okay, drive safe. How did that meeting go?”

“It went fantastic! I have a really good feeling about this, I’m almost certain that they’ll make me partner sometime soon.”

“Well done, Hiddles. I’m proud of you.” Tom was an attorney. A fucking good attorney. He once cleared the name of a guy who was accused of a high-end jewellery store robbery, proving that he was in a farm plucking chickens. He had been working his ass off for the past two months, desperate to become a partner. “Can you stop by Tesco and get some Doritos?”

“Okay, sure. Is that why you called, darling? Because you wanted some Doritos?” Tom laughed lightly on the other end of the phone call.

Pfft, I actually called to tell you I’m about to squeeze out your son, Amy thought. “No, I called you to tell you that it’s go time.”

“‘Go time’?”

“This bitch’s ‘bout to get poppin’.”

Tom sighed on the other end of the line. “Amy, are you alright? Did you hit your head? Did you drink some of your mum’s questionably tea again. Dammit, Amelia. I told you to stay away from that tea,” Tom sounded genuinely concerned. Bless him and his noodle head.

“No, Tom, I didn’t hit my head and I couldn’t find the tea,” okay Amelia, take a deep breath and just tell him. “Well, you know how I’m not due for another week?”

“Yes?” The concern never left his voice.

“Well…surprise!”

Silence.

“Tom?”

Silence.

“Thomas?”

Again, silence.

“Okay, when you’ve calmed down, ring me back. And don’t forget my Doritos,” with that, Amy hung up.

3 HOURS LATER

“Die, fuckers, die!” Amy cried put as she flung a bird towards those ugly pigs. She watched the construction crumble and fall, popping those smug-looking bastards and letting her progress to the next level.

Tom pressed the green button, waiting for the automated doors to open. Though it had only taken a minute for the doors to part, it felt like an hour to the expectant father. Finally, the doors parted, and allowed him to walk into the maternity ward.

“Excuse me,” he said to the nurse sitting behind the counter. “I’m looking for the room Amelia Hiddleston is staying in. I’m her husband, Tom.”

The nurse informed him that Amy was in Room 10, which was down the corridor, to the left. Tom opened the door to reveal Amy playing Angry Birds on her phone.

“Hey Tom,” she greeted him with a warm smile.

Tom stepped into the room and sat on the sofa. Words evaded him and he struggled to regulate his breathing. Holy shit, he’s gonna be a dad. It’s really just starting to sink in.

“You okay?” his wife asked him.

Another human being will actually be dependent on him. Dependent on him to keep him alive and breathing. He was about to have a son. Don’t fuck this up, Thomas.

“Tom?” Amy said in a sing-song voice.

He will have to change. He will have to cut down on the drinking. That’s gonna prove a challenge. During bachelorhood, it had just been him and his Scotch. Now, it was him, Amy, and his soon-to-be-born son. The bottle of Scotch was neglected in the kitchen cupboard, just dying to be paid attention to. It was a waste, really. A waste of really good Scotch. Tom felt a slight burning on his eyes as he thought of such a waste.

“Thomas, are you alright?” Amy moved from the bed and sat down next to her husband, her eyebrows knitted in concern.

Soon, Scotch, soon it will be just you and I, Tom thought.

“Tom?” Amy said softly.

Tom sniffed, wiping his eyes. “Sorry, darling. It’s just…” he started.

“Yeah, I know,” Amy grabbed Tom’s hand and smiled softly.

“So…you feel sorry for the Scotch too?”

Scotch? What? What’s he talking about now? Maybe his brain really did turn to noodles.

“Tom, love, maybe you should go get some coffee, okay?” she suggested.

“Sounds like a good idea, do you want anything?” he asked her.

The corners of her mouth lifted up to a smile. “Yeah, Doritos.”


End file.
